Pick-up trucks are typically produced with a cargo box having an open design with a tailgate which may be lowered or opened in some manner to allow access to the cargo box. Presently, there are many options and styles provided through the aftermarket to cover the open box to keep contents placed in the box out of the weather, more secure, or just to provide a more pleasing aesthetic. Varieties of box covers include both soft and hard tonneau covers and paneled tonneau covers which extend across the top of the box at the height of the box rails, and caps (or toppers) which sit on top of the box rails and extend over the box at a height of at least the height of the truck cab. Although some soft and paneled covers offer the ability to roll or remove the cover material entirely, the intended utility of the cover is typically limited to the dimensions defined by the cover itself.
Therefore, there is a need for a box cover that can transform to suit multiple load types and still protect the load from outside elements.